


The Morning After: A Wolfstar One Shot

by ablondeweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablondeweasley/pseuds/ablondeweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius picks up the pieces after last night's full moon, which had been hard on all of them. He carries an unconscious Remus to the hospital wing, makes sure he's okay, and mentally curses James for leaving early. And most of all, he tries to ignore those pesky unrequited feelings he has for Moony...<br/>A Wolfstar one shot full of unrequited love and enjoying the moment. Poor Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After: A Wolfstar One Shot

The change rippled beneath his skin, cracking bones and tearing muscles, his heart tightening and his stomach whirling so much that he barely retained consciousness. But he stopped seeing stars, and everything grew sharper. The color faded, black and white and grey consuming his vision. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of pine and dark, musty earth. The smells still surprised him; all the different animals and people, all at once-it was overwhelming. Oh, and there it was. Sirius took off running, far faster than he could on two legs, towards the scent that was Remus.  
The boy lay shuddering on the ground, his limbs askew. Last night had been hard on him. It had been hard on all of them. A particularly nasty cut across Remus’ forehead screamed infection at Sirius, and he sniffed it just to be sure.  
But it was fine.  
They were fine.  
Or they would be.  
Sirius let the change tear him apart again, blinking the pain back and stumbling into a seated position. He scooped the smaller boy up and wrapped his robes around the both of them. Dawn’s first light peeked out from behind the castle, kissing its edges with gold as Sirius made his way too it. Sirius peered down at the unconscious boy in his arms. Just seeing Remus like this made Sirius’ heart constrict, almost as if he was changing, but Sirius shoved it down into that ugly jar marked “feelings” and pulled out the ones he should be having right now. Worry, okay, you were fine. Anger, I guess you can come out too, because James, the fucking prat, had left early. But you, Love? No. You aren’t even supposed to be here. Sirius’ muscles ached from Remus’ weight, and from the changing, but it was a welcome distraction from Remus’ long, blond-tipped eyelashes that kept fluttering gently, and that cute nose sprinkled with pale freckles you could only see if you looked closely-  
Fuck off, Love! How many bloody times do I have to tell you?  
Madam Pomfrey was waiting for Sirius by the gates. Thank Merlin. Once she saw Sirius, she came running towards him, and Sirius could already tell that she was in full-on nurse mode. Not that she was ever not in full-on nurse mode. And Sirius would now, because he visited the bloody hospital wing far more than he should.  
Her white robes were billowing in the wind as she came up to the two boys. Who even thought white was a good color for nurses? The bloody fucker didn’t even think about how white is the color that gets dirty the easiest. And he obviously didn’t think about how much blood and mess comes with the whole nurse job. Oh, well. Sirius guessed that was what magic was for.  
“How is he?” Worried eyes peered down at him. Why did she get to be taller than Sirius? Why was everyone suddenly taller than him? James kept teasing him about it. Fucking arse. Fucking giant arse.  
Sirius cleared his throat. “Okay. Not too bad.”  
“And he’s not conscious yet, I see.” Madam Pomfrey was casting a quick Mobilicorpus. Why didn’t Sirius think of that? Oh, right. He was too busy admiring Remus’ cheekbones. And his golden hair. And his-  
Fuck.  
“I’ll get him back to the castle.”  
“Okay.” Sirius followed closely behind her, marveling at how quiet the castle was with all the students still asleep.  
The hospital wing was empty, which was rare. Sirius had never seen it empty before, and it felt unfair. Moony shouldn’t be in here, alone and suffering, without at least one other person moaning two beds away. But Sirius would be here. Not moaning, unfortunately. Sirius had had a dream once that involved him and Moony and moaning and lots of other things that made him wake up hot and sticky. He had had to clean up and run to the bathroom before the other boys had woken up.  
Sirius really shouldn’t be thinking about that.  
“Come here.” Madam Pomfrey had taken a break from her tut-tutting over Remus, “I need to give you a quick once-over before you go to class.” And now she was apparently going to tut-tut over Sirius too. Well, there was no need for that. Sirius wasn’t going to class, not while Moony was in here hurt. And besides, Sirius was fine. She should be focusing on Remus. “You’re awfully quiet today.”  
Okay then. Her careful hands gently touched the side of his cheek, and Sirius tried not to wince at the Episkey that soon followed.  
“I guess so.”  
“Is everything okay?”  
Sirius blew a tuft of black hair out of his eyes. If any other teacher had asked this, he would be worried. But he knew Pomfrey well enough to know that she was only really paying attention when she looked him in the eye. And she wasn’t-  
Fuck. She was looking him in the eye.  
“Yeah.” Sirius swallowed and looked over at his friend. “I’m fine.”  
If Sirius had been looking at Madam Pomfrey then, he might’ve seen the glint of understanding in her eyes, along with the small smile. But he wasn’t, so he had no idea that Madam Pomfrey was on to him.  
The white blankets wrapped around Remus moved gently. Remus was waking up!  
Sirius pulled his wrist out of Madam Pomfrey’s hand and ran over to the side of the bed just as his friend began to sit up. Remus’ eyes were thick with sleep.  
“Hey.” His voice was slightly husky. Sirius ignored the fact that this very much turned him on.  
“Hey yourself.” Sirius sat down on the side of the bed and only now allowed himself to yawn. Moony was awake and fine. He was fine. Once he yelled at James, James would be fine and guilty. (And Peter was probably fine, Sirius just didn’t know where he was at the moment.)  
Oh, Merlin, Remus’ little smile killed him. But he was smiling.  
“Thanks for staying.” Remus was sitting up now. Of course. Sirius would always stay.  
“Of course.” He repeated aloud, and Remus’ grin widened. Sirius basked in that little smile, just for a moment, and let himself imagine…  
No, none of that, he chided himself. Just enjoy this.  
Just enjoy now.


End file.
